


Taste

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taste of a kiss, and sense memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

 

I used to hate the taste of beer – at least, the remembered shame of it. It tastes like a different memory now, warm and yeasty on Ray’s tongue.  
  
He asked me, once, if it bothered me that he drinks. I said, no. He never asked why I don’t drink; I’ve never offered an explanation. But he’s been gone a while. Back soon, he says.  
  
I find myself licking the inside of my mouth, tasting where his tongue isn’t, seeking out flavour. I can go a long time without a drink. I don’t know how long I can go without Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for slash the drabble, to the prompt 'Alcohol.'


End file.
